MARY
by Cara Camellia
Summary: Setiap hari, hari-hari mereka sama saja dan biasa saja. Tapi semakin hari, perasaan cinta mereka semakin kuat….Fluff Sebby x Girl!Ciel


Yak, gue Carmilla disini……*kerumunan bubar* wkwkwkwk, ga usah kayak gitu dong. Nah, cerita yang ini plotnya bukan sepenuhnya milik saya. Sebenarnya ini berasal dari doujin Kuroshitsuji berjudul Mary. Jadi kalau ada yang pernah baca maaf maaf saja ya…hihihih.

DISCLAIMER:

Kuroshitsuji kalo punya gue pasti udah dibeli sama yaoi fangirl, why? Karena komik itu gue bikin yaoi!! HAR HAR HAR HAR, tapi sayangnya itu milik Yana Toboso….GRRRRRRRR!!!!!!

Summary:

Setiap hari, hari-hari mereka sama saja dan biasa saja. Tapi semakin hari, perasaan cinta mereka semakin kuat….

Featuring: Girl!Ciel, Sebastian, Lau, Lan Mao. Trio Pelayan (hihi)

* * *

_MARY_

"Selamat pagi nona muda, hari ini juga sepertinya cuacanya cerah" Ujar Sebastian seraya membuka gorden kamar Cielle yang berwarna biru tua. Setelah lima menit atau lebih, barulah terdengar jawaban dari si nona muda "…..lima menit lagi" ujarnya malas-malasan, Sebastian tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban tersebut. "Tidak bisa, jadwal anda penuh hari ini" ujar Sebastian seraya menggoncang badannya. "Aula rumah dipenuhi dengan contoh barang dari Funtom Company. Dan Anda harus mengecek semua dan menandatangani dokumen-dokumen, Mulai sore ini—" belum selesai dia bicara Cielle sudah memotongnya "Ayolah…sepuluh menit lagi baru aku akan bangun…" Sebastian menggelengkan kepalanya, dan mendapat ide untuk membangunkannya.

"Wah, wah, apakah saya terlalu keras semalam?" bisiknya lembut tepat di samping telinga Cielle. Gadis itu membuka lebar matanya, terbangun. "Selasmat pagi, akhirnya anda terbangun juga" ujarnya,wajahnya merah merona. "Ca-Cara yang buruk sekali untuk bangun!" ujarnya dengan keras kepala. Sebastian tidak menjawab, Ia tersenyum tipis seraya menuangkan teh pagi Cielle. Sebastian memberikan teh tersebut seraya mencium lembut pipi dan matanya. Cielle tersenyum manis padanya, dan Sebastian mencium bibrnya untuk pertama kalinya di hari itu. "Anda harus cepat ganti baju, kalau tidak nanti sarapan anda dingin" ujarnya seraya mengambil baju Cielle

"Hari ini sepi ya" ujar Cielle seraya meminum tehnya. "Ya, itu karena tuan Soma dan Agni pergi pagi-pagi sekali hari ini" jawabnya sambil mengikat pita di leher Cielle, gadis itu menghela napas lega "Baguslah, akhirnya aku bisa bersantai juga dalam damai" mendengar itu, Sebastian malah tersenyum tipis. "Tidak bisa, anda punya banyak pekerjaan seharian ini. Jadi tidak ada waktu untuk beristirahat"

"Saya akan menyiapkan sarapan dulu" Cielle mengangguk, mengambil korannya dan membacanya. Tepat ketika Sebastian menutup pintu, Cielle menyembunyikan mukanya di balik koran, wajahnya merah merona. "Sial…."

* * *

"Sebastian!" panggil Finny dengan suaranya yang ceria "Apakah kita harus menaruh semua ini di dapur?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat paket yang baru tiba. "Semua boks dibawa ke aula, paketnya dibawa ke dapur" ujar Sebastian singkat-jelas- dan padat. "Paketnya ini isinya alat makan semua, tolong berhati-hati" ujarnya menatap Maylene tajam, Pembicaraan mereka terpotong oleh panggilan dari Cielle. "Wah, ada panggilan dari nona muda" ujarnya dan berjalan mendekati sederetan bel. "Tolong ya, semuanya" lalu ia pun berjalan menuju ruang kantornya Cielle.

Sebastian mengetok pintu dan membukanya, melihat si bocah sedang mengacak-acak rambutnya "Anda memanggil saya, nona muda?" Cielle menatapnya dengan mata birunya, terlihat kesal "Aku mau makan sesuatu yang manis" ujarnya, "Mengecek dokumen ini membuatku kesal, aku jadi tidak mau melakukannya lagi" _egoisnya mulai lagi deh_, bisik Sebastian dalam hati. "Tidak bisa, bukannya dari tadi anda hanya beristirahat?" ujar Sebastian, Cielle mendengus dan memutar kursinya "Bukan salahku, salah otakku kekurangan gula" ujarnya beralasan klise banget.

Sebastian menghela napas, "Anda tidak bisa selalu makan….nanti pasti makan siang akan bersisa kalau anda makan…" pembicaraan mereka terpotong oleh seseorang yang menggedor pintu ruangan Cielle. "Earl! Aku datang berkunjung!" ujar lelaki dari balik pintu, Lau. Yang jelas, pasti yang menggedor pintunya itu adiknya, Lan Mao. "Suara itu…Lau?!" ujar Cielle dengan nada takut, "Lagi-lagi dia memasuki rumah orang seenaknya!" Ujar Sebastian.

* * *

Melihat itu, Cielle malah tersenyum jahat. "Aku menang! Siapkan tehnya secepat mungkin" ujar Cielle. "Lagipula, 'mahluk itu' juga tamu kan." Sebastian mendecak sebal melihat tingkah lakunya Cielle yang sok berkuasa itu "Baiklah nona" ujarnya menahan marah.

"Aku mendapat mangga yang manis sekali" ujar Lau menunjukan mangga yang berwarna agak jingga itu. "Jadi aku ingin membaginya dengan Earl" Cielle malah menatapnya curiga "Jangan-jangan kau mengancam orang atau mencurinya lagi?" ujarnya seraya mengendus mangga itu, _Memalukan._ "Jangan katakan hal seperti itu!" bantah Lau

15 menit kemudian ~~

"Terima kasih sudah menunggu" ujar Sebastian, menaruh 3 mangkuk es krim di meja tamu "Saya mencoba membuat es krim dengan buah mangganya." Kalau diperhatikan, kau bisa melihat mata Cielle bersinar. "Sesuatu yang diharapkan dari butler-kun" ujar Lau, mengambil es krimnya dan menyuapkan Lan Mao yang duduk di merasa eneg melihatnya

"Hei, ada lebih dari cukup kursi untuk kita bertiga. Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan dia duduk di sampingmu saja?" ujarnya kesal. "Tapi dia kan datang bersamaku, kejam sekali untuk membuat dia duduk jauh dariku" balas Lau sambil menghela napas. Lan Mao sendiri malah sibuk mengunyah es krimnya. "Kalau kamu cemburu, kenapa tidak minta tolong butler-kun untuk menyuapi kamu saja?" ujarnya dengan nada menindas, Cielle mukanya memerah. "Ti-tidak mungkin aku cemburu!" ujarnya keras kepala, Sebastian berlutut disampingnya, mengambil es krim yang dipegang Cielle. "Kalau begitu, bilang 'aahh' " ujarnya iseng, Cielle makin tidak karuan. Meskipun begitu ia menurut saja. Selesai itu komplainnya keluar semua, "Jangan lakukan di depan yang lain dong!" ujarnya seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik tangannya. "Jadi maksudmu tidak apa-apa kalau bukan di depan kita?" ujar Lau, isengnya kumat. Cielle semakin memerah, mungkin semerah tomat.

"Ah, sudah deh!" ujarnya malu –malu, berjalan di balik kursi Lau. "Kalau begitu" ujar Lau, seraya mengambil tangan Cielle. "Bagaimana kalau begini?" Lau menariknya dan memangkunya barengan dengan Lan Mao. Satu kursi untuk tiga orang, sempit. "B-Bodoh! Lepaskan aku!" ujarnya sambil mencubiti Lau. Ketiganya tidak sadar kalau Sebastian melihatnya dengan matanya yang merah. "Kenapa sih dengan kalian ini…" ujarnya, sudah mendapatkan kembali imej tenangnya seraya meminum tehnya. "Nona muda, sudah waktunya…" bisik Sebastian, dibalas dengan anggukan Cielle

"Mohon maaf, tuan Lau. Tapi jadwal nona muda sangat padat hari ini. Anggap saja rumah sendiri." Ujarnya sambil membungkukan badan, keduanya pergi meninggalkan Lau dan Lan Mao yang masih dihukum Cielle. Apa hukumannya? Disuruh membawa dua ember penuh dengan air.

* * *

"Well, nona muda" ujarnya diikuti Cielle dari belakang "Waktunya mulai habis nih" Cielle tidak membalas, memperhatikannya dari belakang. "Kau-Kau marah ya?" tanyanya takut-takut. Sebastian berhenti dan memperhatikan Cielle yang melihatnya, Sebastian memeluknya erat –erat. "Eh?! Sebastian?"

_Manusia bisa hidup 100 tahun paling lama…._

"Aku tidak bisa bernapas…"

_Dan 100 tahun lewat begitu saja dengan cepat…._

"Charge ulangnya selesai, Cielle. Sekasrang kau punya banyak kerjaan" ujarnya sambil tersenyum

_Sangat mudah bagiku jika aku_ hanya _menginkan badannya saja…._

Cielle terbatuk-batuk, memperhatikan Sebastian yang menjalan menjauh dari depan pintu kantornya. Cielle bukannya masuk ruangannya malah mengejar Sebastian, memegang tangannya.

_Hari-hari dimana aku tidak bisa memonopoli_ semuanya _lagi semakin mendekat…._

Sebastian tersenyum tipis melihat Cielle, mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

_Ini adalah pertama kalinya…._

_Aku bukan hanya menginginkan badannya saja…._

_Tetapi juga hatinya…perasaanya…_

* * *

"Arrggghhhh!!! Melihat kalian berdua membuatku kesal!!" ujar Grell Sutcliff, Dewa Kematian gadungan, atau begitulah Cielle memanggilnya. "Sebby, Kenapa kau bekerja keras untuk bocah sial itu?!" ujarnya berlebihan, Sebastian hanya menghela napas melihat si dewa kematian ini. "Masuk ke rumah orang seenaknya lagi. Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku tanya! Untuk apa kau kerja keras buat bocah sial itu!?" tanyanya, Sebastian menggelengkan kepalanya "Itu hanya karena kontrak" jawab Sebastian,alasan. "Kau ingin jiwa bocah itu bukan? Aku bisa mendapatkannya dan membunuhnya jika kau mau" ujar Grell "Dan kau akan bebas dari kontrak! Bukankah itu ide yang baik?" Sebastian melihatnya dengan tajam "Jangan katakan hal yang bodoh, Lagipula itu melawan kontrak. Melakukan kekerasan itu melawan estetika" jawabnya "Apa?! Kau terlalu serius untuk seorang iblis" ujar Grell seraya bersandar di dinding. Sebastian jadi tidak melanjutkan membuat teh sore Cielle.

"Walaupun nanti kontraknya sudah berakhir, aku tidak mau main –main denganmu" mendengar jawaban itu Grell malah tersenyum licik "Hmmn, bahkan kau mau bermain –main dengan bocah itu?" Sebastian stress dengan Grell, melanjutkan membuat teh sore. "Haah, bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu dengan hobi mengintipmu itu?" Grell lagi-lagi marah, melebih-lebihkan "Aku bukan pengintip! Lagi pula, apa sih yang bagus dair bocah itu selain jiwanya?! Dia pendek, kurus, kecil lagi! Memangnya ia bagus apa!?" ujarnya dongkol

"Jangan bilang kau cinta padanya, meskipun kau iblis" Sebastian, menatap lurus dengan matanya yang merah-kecoklatan. "Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta dengan manusia seperti dia" ujarnya seraya menghela napas. "Kau benar, Manusia mati dengan cepat. Untuk kita mereka sama saja dengan cacing. Bahkan jika kau jatuh cinta dengan mereka, mereka akan mati dan kita juga akan sedih. Tidak mungkin kita bisa bahagia." Jelas Sebastian. "Tetapi jika kau memilihku yang Dewa Kematian ini, tidak apa –apa, Aku tetap bisa disampingmu, Sebby. Tidak seperti manusia tidak berguna itu" ujar Grell, memegan tangan Sebastian.

"Ayolah, pilih aku, Sebby" ujarnya seraya menarik tangan Sebastian. "Oh ya, aku akan memilihmu setelah aku menginjak wajahmu yang sial itu" jawabnya tajam, mendorongnya ke dinding dan menginjak dinding tepat di samping wajah Grell. "Ya ampun, incaranku salah, aku tidak akan salah lain kali" ujarnya dengan senyum sadisnya. Grell cepat –cepat kabur keluar dari jendela. "Bo-Bodoh! Itu kan Cuma bercanda! Kau tidak perlu serius kayak gitu dong!"

Sebastian mengehela napas, menaruh telunjuknya di ujung bibir. "Mungkin, aku membuat kesalahan dengan membuat kontrak…"

* * *

"Nona Muda, tolong cek dan tandatangani dokumen ini juga…" ujar Sebastian, kaget melihat nona mudanya tertidur di kursi. "Ya ampun, orang ini…" bisiknya mendekati wajah Cielle.

"_Kau menginginkan jiwa bocah itu bukan?"_

Matanya berubah merah, menatap Cielle.

_Aku memang menginkan kamu. Aku ingin segalanya darimu…._

Sebastian berhenti, menarik kembali badannya.

_Bodoh sekali, tidak ada artinya kalau hanya membunuhnya…_

"Kenapa, gak jadi membunuhku?" tanya Cielle dengan nada sadis dan tajam. "Pengecut" ujarnya kejam, dengan nada suara yang dingin. Sebastian terkejut, melihat Cielle yang menatapnya dengan mata birunya. "A-Anda terbangun?" Cielle tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, "Pengecut…." Ujarnya lagi. "S-Saya tidak bermaksud untuk membunuh anda…" jawab Sebastian takut-takut, Cielle menggeleng "Tidak apa –apa kalau kamu" Sebastian menatapnya, matanya berubah merah "Apa anda bermaksud melawan kontrak?" Lagi –lagi Cielle hanya menggeleng "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Strategi 'dimakan atau memakan' itu tidaklah terlalu buruk" ujarnya "Strategi?" tanya Sebastian, bingung.

"Duduk" ujar Cielle, "Ta-tapi, Nona Muda—" "Duduk!" ujarnya. Sebastian terdiam, mengikuti perintahnya. Ia dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki melepas penutup –tiba, Ia mengacak-acak rambut Sebastian, "Tu-Tunggu! Nona Muda…" Belum selesai ia bicara, Cielle sudah memeluknya erat-erat. "Kalau kau ini anjing, mulailah mengenal majikanmu….Level pengabdian seperti sekarang ini belum cukup…" ujarnya dengan nada yang sangat, sangat lembut. "Karena itu, sampai hari itu tiba, kejarlah aku agar aku tidak ,aku akan memberikanmu jiwaku" ucapannya semakin lama-semakin lembut, semakin menunjukkan rasa sayangnya pada Sebastian "Kalau kau merasa sudah bosan denganku, silahkan makan jiwaku, walaupun itu melawan kontrak…. Tapi aku tidak akan membuatmu bosan begitu saja…ya"

Sebastian melepas pelukan nona mudanya, mengelus pipinya demgan lembut. "Nona muda, apa yang tiba –tiba merasukimu?" ujarnya lembut, Cielle wajahnya merona sedikit melihat Sebastian dengan tatapan sayang "Itu karena….Kau sudah melakukan segalanya _setengah-selesai_ hari ini…."ujarnya, menaruh kedua tangannya di pundak Sebastian

"Kalau aku menjadi serius ingin menangkapmu, Kau akan benar –benar menjadi gila" ujarnya memeluk dia balik.

_Contohnya, jiwa manusia yang berbahaya_

Cielle mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundal Sebastian, tersenyum. "Bahkan jika aku menjadi gila….Kau akan tetap di sampingku….iya kan?"

_Oh, betul…_

"Tentu saja" jawabnya sambil meletakkan telunjuknya yang bersarung tangan putih di bibir Cielle

_Strategi telah dimulai…_

Cielle mendekati Sebastian, menutup matanya dan menciumnya dengan penuh rasa cinta.

_Mungkin…sejak dulu-dulu…._

"Aku akan terus bersamamu sampai ke ujung neraka" ujarnya. Cielle menatapanya lembut, tersenyum tipis. "Kalau bersamamu….Aku ingin tahu, apakah Ayah dan Ibu akan memaafkanku karena pergi ke neraka?" tanyanya dengan senyuman polos, Sebastian mencium pipinya dan menjawab, "Saya akan melindungi anda, My Lady"

_Dengan segala maksud, Aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku…._

_Bukan sebagai butler, tetapi sebagai wujud iblisku…._

END

Yep! Aku membuatnya berdasarkan doujin MARY! Aku juga buatnya sambil baca doujinnya loh! Makanya bisa sama persis! Eh aku pinter ya nerjemahinnya gampang banget! Hihihi!! *sombong haha* gue ini ahli loh klo cuma disuruh nerjemahin! makanya dibilang si kamus berjalan! *SIAL SIAL* apa aku bikin fanfic yang di adapted dari doujin aja ya? hihihi tolong saranin soooo......

JENG JENG JENG~~~

Please, Read and Review!!

Oke oke? ya ya? okeee


End file.
